Holmes' Revelation
by Haneda Shukichi
Summary: What if Hades from the London Arc doesn't exist? What if the London Conan goes to is the London inhabited by Sherlock Holmes of BBC fame? What then, will our favourite detective do, when the truth gets too close to comfort? A hint of romance, Shinichi x Ran only. I'd like a Beta Reader, someone who can spot errors and can review my stories as I'm really not keen on self-editing.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:** Hi! I'm a die-hard fan of Detective Conan (and Sherlock Holmes, including BBC's Sherlock), and discovered the enigmatic world of Fan Fiction a year back. I wanted to make the leap from passively reading to actively writing, and thus decided to plunge in without any thoughts as to the consequences that arise as a result of undertaking such a strenuous and enjoyable activity. Please bear with me, for this is my first fan fiction story. I'll try minimise OOCness, but please tell me if you spot any, for I don't want to stray from the path Aoyama-sensei and Sherlock's scriptwriters set.

This story features the existence of both the 19th century Sherlock Holmes, as portrayed by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and the 21st century Sherlock Holmes, who, by a curious coincidence, shares his name and profession with the world's singularly greatest detective. The only explanation I can conceive of for this, besides it being a bizarre and strange coincidence, is that he was simply born with the same family name as his predecessor, and was named "Sherlock" in homage to the great detective.

While the story itself is in English, it is important to note that the characters are Japanese, and are more comfortable conversing in their native tongue. To that end, any dialogue in English is expressed in italics, and the lack thereof is used for Japanese dialogue.

The prologue is written from the point of view of Diana Kingston, the rich British woman who offered to pay for the trip to London. It helps set the context as I aim to show how grateful she is to Kogoro for finding her cat, and thus set the precursor for the events to follow. The rest of the story will then be narrated through Conan's POV, with occasional changes as and when appropriate.

Furthermore, I will be referring to Conan as Conan in the third person narrative when he's in Conan's body, and as Shinichi only when (if?) he's in Shinichi's body.

While I will use Japanese honorifics and try to incorporate the concept of politeness into my pseudo-english Japanese dialogue as much as possible, I will abstain from using any other Japanese expressions and words.

Finally, most references are from Detective Conan File 743 (Episode 616) and key parts of the Holmes' Revelation arc. However, this applies only to the first chapter and a few pivotal moments.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **"That's right. It was this strawberry that was the spark. At that time, I didn't have an inkling of what was to come."**

Edogawa Conan's thoughts wandered back to that fateful day when they met Diana Kingston.

The wealthy English heiress could not for the life of her find her cat. Where could her precious Venus have gone? This wasn't England after all, and she hadn't a clue of the intricacies of the Japanese language. Alerted to a scream and the unmistakeable purr of her feline companion, she rushed into the café across the street. She was rewarded for her efforts when she saw Venus being held by a irate Japanese man.

" _Oh, Venus!"_ was all she could say, as the fanciful trepidation that held her heart in constant fear finally abated. With a sigh of relief, she exclaimed, " _I'm so glad you're okay!_ ". Reunited at last, Diana knew that she had to repay the saviour next to her. Thanking him profusely, she heard the teenage girl next to him say something in unintelligible jargon. The girl then said, " _My father is a detective, after all."_

Wait, a detective? She loved crime stories and felt that inviting this seemingly smart detective over to London was probably a good idea, and thus expressed the same. She halted when she noticed the blank looks on their faces. " _Was I too fast for them?_ " she wondered. The little boy next to them, however, had a look of pure delight. Addressing her, he accepted her offer, and gushed about how he loved crime stories in the same vein as her - in perfect English no less. That was unexpected, but Diana was glad that she could host the kind Japanese family at London.

* * *

 **Ending Notes:** As you may have noticed, I did extrapolate quite a bit here, but I felt that it was important to take Diana's feelings into account as sponsoring a trip to London is by no means a trivial matter, even for someone with royal blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I hope that the prologue was interesting enough. I have a lot more planned for London in itself.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Conan could hardly believe his ears. After all, he had never been to London, the birthplace of **the** Sherlock Holmes. Later that evening, he conveyed the same to the visibly surprised Professor Agasa.

"Turns out that the owner of the cat is really rich. She's paying for our travel expenses and our hotel!" he happily cried. Oh, how he longed to go to Baker Street, stroll through Hyde Park, visit the British Museum, explore the vast Dartmoor and maybe even see the Reichenbach Falls.

"Is it alright?" said Haibara Ai. Looking at her, Conan felt worried. That nonchalant expression belied something troubling underneath. "What about your passport?"

"Ah!" So that's what he'd forgotten about. Shoot, he had no way out of that conundrum. "Now look here," exclaimed Haibara, in a stern tone, "Edogawa Conan shouldn't exist in the first place. Someone like you can't go abroad without a care in the world."

"Hey, Professor! Make me a fake passport or something!", screamed Conan. He wasn't going to let his chance to visit the definitive Holmes place slip. This had been a providential turn of events, and he had no intention of forsaking it.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said the professor. "That's a crime!"

He felt Haibara's gaze piercing him intently. He then heard her what seemed to be pure gospel - at least to his ears.

A few hours later, Conan, or to be precise, Kudo Shinichi, sneezed. "Isn't the air-conditioning too strong?" he complained. The professor warned him not too stand out too much, which made sense as they were on the same plane as Ran and her hack detective father. Then again, they were in first class, so it didn't matter as much. As he waited for the plane to take off, he recalled Haibara's brilliant suggestion involving his turning back to Kudo Shinichi to go through customs without any hassle, and mentally thanked her. The shrunken Heisei Holmes couldn't wait to explore the adventures London held in store for him.

* * *

 **Ending notes:** I can't wait, seeing as how I have **a lot** planned for these two detectives. I toyed with the idea of introducing Hakuba, but I feel that two genius detectives are enough. What do you think? Do let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Finally something original. Well, I say it's original, but only the premise is. Most of the content is borrowed from the first episode of the first season of Sherlock. Having said that, I liked writing this more than the previous chapters, so let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **" _What on earth are you?_ "**

The man froze, flummoxed at the genius of the child in front of him. It was uncanny how much the child's powers resembled _his_. Things looked bad for the Briton, but he couldn't betray the nature of the perilous mission he was tasked with. However, he felt that no explanation, however realistic, could deceive the intelligent blue eyes that seemed to bore through the very fibre of his being. Picking up on the keen and decisive footsteps that seemed to echo through the dark alley, he was reassured that the perspicacity of the young boy would be allayed by the arrival of his companion.

 **A few minutes earlier**

Now that he was actually in London, the sight of the city overwhelmed him. Was this how Hakuba Saguru, another staunch Sherlockian, felt? "I guess there's only one way to find out," thought Conan, a wild grin that fit perfectly with the childlike persona he had created appearing on his prepubescent face.

Walking down the road towards Baker Street, he bumped into a flaxen-haired man's cane and dropped the ice cream that Ran had bought for him earlier. Aware of the unmistakeable bulge of a revolver when his hand grazed the man's pocket, Conan quickly let his grim features relapse, and wracked his brains for a plan.

" _I'm so sorry, mister_ ," exclaimed Conan. " _I didn't mean to interrupt you. However, could I talk to you about something important? I lost my parents somewhere around here, but these Japanese tourists don't really know English._ "

" _Sure, that's alright with me._ " said he. " _Why don't you check with them?_ "

"Ran-neechan, this man says he'll buy me ice cream. Can I go with him for a short while? I'll meet you at Hyde Park once we're done."

"Are you sure, Conan-kun? Oh well, we still have a lot of time before we meet Diana-san, so I guess it's fine."

" _Let's go, mister,_ " said Conan. " _Could I borrow your phone for a little while? I need to see if I can contact my parents._ "

" _Sure,_ " said the man, blissfully unaware of what he was planning to do. Examining the phone, he quickly read the most recent messages. The earlier one, from a sender named Mike said, " _I'm sure that you were surprised by SH at Barts. I do hope that you don't mind his eccentricities and get along well._ " The next one that caught his attention was " _Don't be late, and make sure you brought_ _ **that**_ _along. Waiting for you at Baker Street - SH_ " Smiling, he led the man into a dark alley.

" _What's wrong, kid?_ " said the man, as he limped across to join him.

" _You may be an ex-army doctor, but I fail to see how that accounts for your revolver, unless it had something to do with SH._ "

Looking at the man stagger back, thoroughly bewildered, he knew he hit the mark. His classic irrepressible grin spread across his features, he continued.

" _Your haircut and posture indicate you are military, along with your tanned face and untanned arms being a dead give-away. Your limp too, is probably psychosomatic, seeing as how you unconsciously staggered, thus making it extremely likely that you were wounded in action._ "

Conan saw an expression that he hadn't the privilege of noticing before on the man's face. That was odd, but this man didn't seem like a bad guy.

" _There are the telltale marks on your fingers that indicate that you've held surgical implements for extended periods of time. Must be messy, trying to treat soldiers. Besides, you earlier received a text from a certain 'Mike', which mentioned "Barts". I looked it up and found that it was a hospital and medical school, probably your alma mater._ "

" _More so, you seem to be acquainted with a certain SH, as indicated by Mike's text. I can only presume, from the context of the text, that Mike introduced you to this SH. Also, he hinted at the slightly eccentric nature of said person._ "

" _I surmised that you met this SH only recently, but you placed an enormous deal of trust in him, for you seem to be set out to meet him. This SH must be interesting. I gather that you are his roommate, and are accompanying him on something dangerous._ "

The shocked man said, " _But how did you know that?_ "

" _You see, it's a trifling matter to construct a series of inferences, each simple in itself, and dependent on the preceding one. If, then, one were to knock out these central inferences and present merely the starting point and the conclusion, one would find that they would produce a startling, though possible meretricious, effect. Your phone is expensive, but your cloths are generic and beat-up. Therefore, it must be a gift. Many scratches, must be used. You wouldn't treat a gift, and an expensive one at that, like this. The engraving denotes that it used to belong to "Harry Watson". Must be your brother, your father wouldn't buy gadgets like this. Three kisses says it's a romantic gift, expense of the phone says it's wife, and not girlfriend. Seeing as how this is a new model, he got rid of it early on in the marriage. Indicates resentment - he left her._ "

" _You aren't used to London yet, and your limp indicates that you're back from war. You're not going to your brother for help, indicating that you either liked his wife, or didn't like his drinking. Little cuff marks around the charging point indicate shaky hands, caused by the influence of liquor._ "

" _Just in, and you already met Mike. I only assume that the man he introduced you to was looking for a roommate. It's difficult surviving on an army man's pension in London. Seeing as how Mike wanted you to get along with this SH, we can assume that you aren't merely an acquaintance, for avoiding him would be easy if he were to get on your nerves. No, he must be intimately connected, a part of your life, thus being your roommate._ "

" _Well then, John Watson. What is it that you have to do with this SH, seeing as how he asked you to probably bring your revolver?_ "

 **Now**

" _Edogawa Conan, a detective._ "

Conan heard an amused chuckle behind him. Was it SH? Turning back, he saw a tall raven-haired man with an aquiline face, a smile full of surprise and delight, and eyes that were so sharp and keen that even _the Heisei Holmes_ felt a premonitory jilt.

" _Well, well. Interesting find,_ " said the owner of the voice. " _Fancy meeting a detective here. Edogawa Conan, was it? Pleased to meet you. The name's Sherlock Holmes, and I'm a consulting detective._ "

* * *

 **Ending Notes:** While Conan's deduction is adapted from Sherlock S01E01, the part about the telltale traces of surgical implements is from Detective Conan File 26 [Episode 7]. Let me know what you think, cause constructive criticism is really helpful. In addition, the Sherlock Holmes quote wedged in the middle was a paraphrased version of Holmes' statement in "The Adventure of the Dancing Men". The original goes as follows:

 _"_ _You see, my dear Watson,"—he propped his test-tube in the rack, and began to lecture with the air of a professor addressing his class—"it is not really difficult to construct a series of inferences, each dependent upon its predecessor and each simple in itself. If, after doing so, one simply knocks out all the central inferences and presents one's audience with the starting-point and the conclusion, one may produce a startling, though possibly a meretricious, effect."_


End file.
